


Birthday suit

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Top Kuro, and an exhibitionism kink, happy birthday shiro, shiro has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: Shiro's gonna get wrecked for his birthday.
Relationships: Kuro/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Birthday suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOneWhoDoesntHaveALife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoDoesntHaveALife/gifts).

> Nessie, I absolutely *loved* writing this for you!! <3 I hope you enjoy it!

“Did you do it?”

Shiro barely had time to toe off his shoes as he closed the apartment door behind him before his clone began questioning him.

“Of course I did,” Shiro said, blushing pink up to his ears. “You told me to.”

“Show me.”

Kuro got up from the couch and stalked over to Shiro. He watched as Shiro slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a lace bralette.

“Did the others wish you a happy birthday?”

“Of course they did. They wanted to go drinking tonight, but I told them I had plans.”

The shirt dropped to the floor, puddling around Shiro’s feet.

“Hmm.” Kuro walked around, searching for… something. “Lose the pants.”

Shiro undid his belt as quickly as his fumbling fingers would, unbuttoned his pants, and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them carefully, trying so hard not to tear the delicate hosiery covering his legs.

Kuro’s hand pulled at the lace at the top of his thigh highs and skimmed up to the garter belt hugging his waist. Shiro shivered, a small whimper falling from his lips.

“Did anyone notice?” Kuro let his hands roam, ghosting from Shiro’s waist down to his ass, spreading them to show the gemmed edge of his plug.

“O- only when you turned it on during a meeting.”

Kuro smirked. “Oh?” He took a hand away to pull out his phone. He opened an app and waited.

“Keith ah- and Lance asked if I was okay. Felt really good and oh~”

Kuro smirked as he turned on the vibrating plug nestled deep in Shiro’s ass.

Shiro shook, already hard and leaking in the lace panties Kuro had put him in that morning.

“Bet they’d love to have a piece of this,” Kuro said as he started playing with the base of the plug, pushing it in and pulling it until it started to breach. “But you’re mine. What would your precious paladins do if they discovered you wearing such beautiful lace under your uniform? Would they try to fuck you themselves?”

Shiro’s knees started to wobble as he reached back, trying to steady himself on his clone.

“Kuro, _ please _~”

“Hmm… No.”

Kuro moved to hold Shiro’s waist, keeping him upright as he continued to play with the vibration settings. He pushed his clothed cock against the plug, pushing it in again and holding him there.

“_ Kuro~. I- Shit! Hnnngg~! _” Shiro gasped and arched against Kuro, staining his panties white with cum.

Kuro kissed up the side of his neck, holding the slumping form as Shiro came down from his high. He turned off the plug.

“Doing okay?” he asked, nuzzling at the space behind Shiro’s ear. When he got a small nod in response, he continued. “Good. Cause your birthday’s not over and I haven’t come yet.”

Shiro shivered as Kuro ushered them into their shared bedroom. Shiro tried to lay down, but Kuro stopped him.

“Take the panties off, Takashi. Then we can have some more fun.”

Shiro struggled to take off the underwear, his coordination still not back to normal since his orgasm, while Kuro stripped with ease. By the time Shiro finished, Kuro was pushing him face down on the bed, spreading his legs and raising his ass in the air.

“Look how beautiful this little hole is,” he whispered, pulling at the plug again. He pulled it all the way out this time, watching as Shiro’s loose hole tried to clench around nothing. “Just think of how much better it’ll look with my cum dripping out of it.”

He leaned forward, his hot breath making Shiro squirm even more.

“Do I need to cuff you, or do you think you can be good and hold still?”

Shiro’s cock gave a valiant twitch, trying desperately to get hard again.

“I… I can be good, please, Kuro~.”

Kuro rolled his eyes and smirked. He finally, _ finally _ put his tongue on him and Shiro was in heaven. Kuro licked and bit at his rim, making obscene noises and letting drool fall down his chin, soaking a spot underneath of them. He only stopped when he noticed Shiro’s cock was hard and leaking again.

“Ready for me now, Takashi?”

A litany of _ pleases _ , _ yeses _, and unintelligible words fell out of Shiro’s mouth. Kuro could only grin at the reply. He got up and wiped his chin with his arm, moving to get the lube they had in their top drawer of the night stand next to their bed.

He spread some lube on his fingers before returning to Shiro, who was shaking and gasping on the bed. He slicked himself up and pressed the head of his cock against Shiro’s rim just enough to catch, but not to enter.

Shiro groaned and tried to buck back, but Kuro held his hips firmly in place.

“You have to ask. You know the rules.”

“PLEASE KURO, GOD FUCK I _ NEED IT PLEASE _! PLEASE FUCK ME!”

Kuro didn’t need to hear anymore. He pushed in until he was flush with Shiro’s ass, pausing only to catch his own breath. Even after all that time with the plug in him, Shiro was still so _ fucking tight _. He started small, rocking into Shiro without withdrawing much. But the noises Shiro made were so good that he built up a harsh pace.

He moved Shiro’s hips just enough so he’d slide over his prostate with every thrust, causing Shiro to cry out, clenching the sheets under him.

“So good, and only for me. Everyone else can watch as I wreck you. No one else knows how far you can go and what you like.” He reached under Shiro and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Shiro whined and tried to turn to look at his clone, but Kuro put his hand on the back of Shiro’s neck, pushing him down into the bed.

“Come for me,” Kuro growled. “Come now, or not again until next week.”

Shiro snapped. Tears flowed down his face as he came again, clenching around Kuro. The other’s thrusts became erratic and harder as he chased his own finish.

It was only a few moments before Kuro buried himself deeply and came, pumping his seed deep inside Shiro’s ass.

The only sounds in the room were the two of them panting trying to catch their breath.

Kuro eased out of Shiro, turning him to lay on his side (and out of the wet spots). He grabbed the wet wipes that was on their night stand and, after cleaning himself off, gently wiped the cum and lube off of Shiro.

After tossing the dirty wipes on the floor, he cuddled up behind Shiro. He ran his fingers through Shiro’s white hair as he waited for any sign of Shiro being uncomfortable or hurt.

“‘S good,” Shiro slurred, peeking through his mostly closed eyes. “Best birthday ever.”

Kuro smiled and kissed Shiro’s forehead. “Good. Now get some sleep. I’ll order from that Chinese place you like.”

“Okay.” Shiro smirked. “Don’t think I could handle your cooking after this.”

“Silence bottom, or I won’t do this again.”

“Yessir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can talk to me on [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/).
> 
> (also, this is titled after Birthday Suit by Kesha cause I had it stuck in my head while writing this)


End file.
